pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ringmaster Gnome/Relationships
Page about [[Ringmaster Gnome|'Ringmaster Gnome's']]''' '''relationship with other characters. Family Brenna Ringmaster Gnome has a good relationship with his daughter. Richard Jr. Ringmaster Gnome has a good relationship with his baby son. Friends Brooklyn T. Guy Ringmaster Gnome and Brooklyn T. Guy are seen as best friends. He first saw him in Part 3 when he called him via Facetime on his iPad in response to another one of Mr. Winkle's perverted comments. Since then, they have been seen as best friends. Norman Norman and Ringmaster Gnome are seen as great friends. He had been friends with him since in gnome school (along with Edna). Serenity Ringmaster Gnome and Serenity have only interacted in a few episodes but they are good friends. In season 6-onwards, to the point Ringmaster Gnome appeared slightly more often, they started to know each other, especially when they found out they went to the same gnome school together. Brianna Ringmaster Gnome does not know Brianna that well but they get along pretty well. Pauline Pauline is one of Ringmaster Gnome's friends. However, there are certain things they cannot agree with. Brittany Brittany had seen a garden gnome that looked like Ringmaster Gnome as seen in Edna's Allergy and had been seen as good friends with him since. Pinkalicious Until the episode Lost and Found, Ringmaster Gnome did not interact with Pinkalicious or her brother. In the aforementioned Lost and Found, Pinkalicious and Peter meet Ringmaster Gnome for the first time and they seem to get along. Peter Until the episode Lost and Found, Ringmaster Gnome did not interact with Peter or his sister. In the aforementioned Lost and Found, Pinkalicious and Peter meet Ringmaster Gnome for the first time and they seem to get along. Tiffany Tiffany gets along with Ringmaster Gnome despite her not knowing him very well. Neutral to the Unknown Bridget Ringmaster Gnome does not know Bridget very well. Maybe it's because she hasn't seen him in a while? Enemies Mr. Winkle Ringmaster Gnome hates Mr. Winkle because of him being a pedophile. Super fed up with his perverted ass comments, Ringmaster Gnome (likely) snuck his iPad into the library in Part 3 of Norman's Gnome School series, summoned Brooklyn T. Guy via Facetime, and got him arrested. Catherine Catherine used to date Ringmaster Gnome. Upon finding out that he had a crush on Edna, she broke up with him, leaving him heartbroken, lonely, and (briefly) on the verge of suicide.Ringmaster Gnome's Beautiful Date Beatrice Ringmaster Gnome is more like Beatrice's fear than her enemy. He does like her, but she is presumably too afraid to tell him that. Romantic Interests Edna Ringmaster Gnome is seen as one of Edna's friends. He knew her since childhood (along with Norman).When Norman first met Edna (partially reveals this info) Ringmaster Gnome has a crush on Edna, which was shown in the original fanon series episode Voice Mix Up where he hugged her. Edna was seen smiling after Ringmaster Gnome hugged her. He also kissed her in Ringmaster Gnome's Naughty Pic and Left Out (and it wasn't a family friendly kiss either), indicating that he is infatuated with her. Kayla Kayla has a crush on Ringmaster Gnome. He does not know about her having a crush on her.Kayla's Crush Goes into full detail in Ringmaster Gnome and Kayla (Here, the episode was first aired as a pilot back in April 2018. The episode was made before The New Baby which makes this understandably confusing and it wasn't aired again until Season 8, which makes this even more confusing). References Category:Relationships